microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Conker's Bad Fur Day
Conker's Bad Fur Day is a videogame developed by Rareware for the Nintendo 64 on 2001 and for Xbox One (through Rare Replay). Upon release, Conker's Bad Fur Day received critical acclaim from video game journalists, who praised its visual appeal and smart, funny humour. The game sold well below expectations due to limited advertising and a release towards the end of the Nintendo 64's life cycle, but has since earned a cult following due to its unique styling. A remake, Conker: Live & Reloaded, was released for the Xbox in 2005. In 2015, the game was included as part of the Rare Replay compilation for Xbox One. Plot The story opens with a prologue, similar to the opening scene of A Clockwork Orange, where a miserable Conker says that he is now "king of all the land", and begins to tell the player his story. The story of a "Bad Fur Day." The morning after a night of binge drinking, Conker awakes to find himself in an unfamiliar land with a terrible hangover. Having no other choice, he begins a long journey with the goal of returning home to his girlfriend, Berri. While he is trying to get home, he also must avoid the minions of the evil Panther King, who wishes to use Conker as a side table leg; his right-hand man and the mad-scientist, Professor von Kriplespac, is tired of being bossed around by the Panther King and plots his vengeance. Along the way, Conker finds himself in a variety of situations, including having to recover a bee hive from Wayne and the Wankas, confronting an opera-singing pile of feces, being turned into a bat by a vampire, and even getting drafted into a war between the SHC and a Nazi-like race of teddy bears simply known as the Tediz. While this is occurring, a thug working for Don Weaso, head of the Weasel Mafia, abducts Berri from her home with the intention of using her as an exotic dancer for the Rock Solid club. Don Weaso was later revealed to be working for the Panther King. Near the end of the game, Berri and Conker are enlisted by Don Weaso to rob a bank. When they get into the vault, they find the Panther King, who has Don Weaso shoot Berri to death and prepares to turn Conker into a side table leg. About this time, Professor von Kriplespac reveals a xenomorph, whom he later calls Heinrich, hiding in the Panther King’s chest; Heinrich then bursts out of the Panther King, killing him. Don Weaso uses this opportunity to escape. The vault then turns into a space ship and launches into space, where Heinrich attempts to kill Conker. Conker then opens an air lock, pulling Von Kriplespac into the vacuum of space to his death. As Conker is about to be killed by Heinrich in the Mech Suit, everything freezes due to the game locking up, and Conker is allowed to ask the Programmers for whatever he wants (who communicate to Conker with a command line). He gets a Katana, and is transported to the Panther King's throne room. He then decapitates Heinrich, and is crowned king by Franky, the Weasel Guards, Ron and Reg (sort of), Rodent, Marvin, and the Lady Cogs, calling back to the prologue. Conker is unhappy with this result, however, as he does not want to be king, and he forgot to ask the Programmer to bring Berri back to life. Conker returns to the Cock and Plucker, and drowns his sorrows with some scotch. He then stumbles off into the night again, except he goes in the direction opposite to where he went last time. Gameplay In the single-player mode, the player takes on the role of Conker and plays the game in a free-roaming environment. Conker can Jump while Crouching to gain high vertical distance, as well as jump more than twice his height in any direction. Conker can also spin his tail around quickly like a helicopter for a few seconds. Rather than give it an official-sounding name, as is the unofficial 'tradition' in the video game business, Conker just calls it the Helicoptery-tail Thingy". This allows him to jump a little higher, navigate in the air to accurately land, and slow his descent if he is far up from the ground. After a few seconds, the tail slows down, and he drops and is not able to do it again until he has landed and jumped again. Besides this, he has few other physical powers. He can Swim underwater for a while until he runs out of breath, jog indefinitely and not get tired, and is strong enough to push heavy objects, which in one of the later levels are The Big Big Guy's testicles. Conker can eat pieces of "Anti-Gravity Chocolate" to regain lost health; his life bar is represented by six-square chocolate bars. In a parody of similar platforms with unexplained floating pickups throughout levels, they were originally created by Professor von Kriplespac, but he threw them out the castle window when he started a new project. Conker can carry six blocks of chocolate health at maximum capacity. There are two types of chocolate: regenerative chocolate and one-time chocolate. Regenerative chocolate reappears 10 seconds after being eaten. One-time chocolate disappears after eaten, and doesn't reappear until Conker reenters the game world. Anti-gravity chocolate does not provide protection against certain things, such as falls from especially high heights, being hit by spinning blades, or being dismembered in the grinder of Count Batula's Mansion. However, it does protect against being hit with a heavy object from above, such as a large dollop of feces from The Great Mighty Poo. Category:Rare Category:Conker Category:Xbox One games